User talk:Kukulza
Discussion As a general rule, talk pages are not for discussion, theories, etc. unless they're related to the article itself. Feel free to voice such theories, but keep them to your user profile. Alternatively, you may want to create a User: Kakulza/FAQ page, where you can voice theories and get user responses.--Hawki 21:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Discussion I apologize, and I have removed said text. Thank you for the warning, I will remember to refrain from that in the future. --Kukulza 22:03, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I know that you can download torrents of Insurrection and Retribution at http://www.mininova.org/tor/180157 and http://thepiratebay.org/tor/3587710/Starcraft_Retribution_(CD_ISO) respectively, although I don't know if they work. Additionally, you can find the script of Retributionhere.--Hawki 05:24, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you very much.--Kukulza 02:16, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Queeries I can't really comment on Zeratul's voice actor, but as for the other issues you raised; Aldaris is almost certainly dead. Firstly, there were two fake images of him, images that, going by the supplementry script, Artanis and co. were forced to deal with. The real Aldaris was at the back of the line. They'd definetly be able to distinguish a corpse. As for resurrection...Aldaris never really struck me as 'special'. To resurrect someone there has to be good reason and besides, the Dragoon transplantation has already been done with Fenix. If any protoss is going to be resurrected, I'm guessing that it would be Tassadar. Hints point to this, namely Blizzcon and his appearance in 'Twilight'. -Kaloth is certainly an enigma, but I doubt we'll get a mass Zerg vs. Zerg conflict in SC2. It would be too similar to Brood War. -I'm guessing that Nydus Worms function similarly to Drop Pods, as I don't really see how you could build them. Besides, it would be unrealistic on space platform maps. -Concerning the plot twists; 1: I can't really comment on that as Tychus is still an enigma. We have very little to base him on and therefore can't expect anything or not expect it. 2: Doubt it. Too similar to Brood War. 3: Certainly seems to be the case. I wouldn't be surprised if it is. 4: Doubt it. I think there's more 'cosmic manipulation' in SC2 than Kerrigan's brand. She doesn't control everything. 5: Ulrezaj only hates the Khalai, not all Protoss. Besides, I think he's too minor a character to get involved on that level.--Hawki 09:23, 5 December 2007 (UTC) StarCraft Manual, PDF format You can try www.replacementdocs.com. Meco 04:51, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much. Kukulza 04:54, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Teleportation Joke Everyone is aware that the flash that ensues when a Protoss infantry 'dies', it is actually teleporting away. Well, this means quite a few things: Aldaris is not dead! Yay! Neither is Raszagal. And guess what? This means that Bengelaas and Kakaru don't die on the battlefield either. This reinforces my belief that the Protoss attach hidden cameras to critter. Anyone else notice the loop-holes in Blizzard's recent lore-change? :Protoss still die. I highly doubt Raszagal survived, for one thing; Zeratul was definitely striking to kill. Aldaris, even if he did survive, seems like the type of guy to move on. capefeather 02:02, 26 October 2008 (UTC)